


Jak przestać, jak zacząć

by Myst7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mystery
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: Kiedy trzymające się reguł i ogólnie przyjętych norm mole książkowe natrafiają na wyjątkowo aktywne wulkany energii, wiadomo, że ktoś może się sparzyć a ktoś poczuć zgaszonym, ale chyba warto zaryzykować, jeżeli koniec końców będzie można się wzajemnie ogrzać?





	1. Jak (nie) spłoszyć mola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamsConstellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/gifts).



> Z dedykacją dla Dreams Constellation.  
> Gdyby nie ona, ten ff by nie postał.

Błysk i dźwięk migawki. Percy zamrugał, próbując pozbyć się mroczków przed oczami. Kiedy wreszcie mu się to udało, zdołał zlokalizować źródło niespodziewanego wydarzenia. Chłopak, czy raczej młody mężczyzna, stał po jego prawej stronie z aparatem, szczerząc się szeroko. W ogóle nie wyglądał na skruszonego, a zdaniem Percy’ego zdecydowanie powinien. Robienie zdjęć obcym ludziom z całą pewnością nie było taktowne ani uprzejme.  
Zanim jednak Weasley zdążył wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę, młodzieniec zaczął paplać:  
— Cześć Percy! Nie myślałem, że Cię tu spotkam, chociaż chyba powinienem, nie? W końcu to księgarnia, a Ty lubisz książki, prawda? Pracujesz tu? No jasne, że tak, przecież masz uniform! Mam nadzieję, że Cię nie przestraszyłem? Ten aparat jest trochę stary i potrafi być naprawdę głośny!  
Percy zamrugał znowu, tym razem próbując nadążyć za potokiem słów.  
— Nie przestraszyłeś mnie... — Zawahał się, próbując dopasować imię do znajomej twarzy. — Colin.  
— Łał, pamiętasz mnie! Nie myślałem! Ale super!  
Weasley z przerażeniem patrzył, jak Colin podskakuje w miejscu z połączenia szczęścia i wrodzonej nadpobudliwości. A potem obiektyw aparatu został wycelowany prosto w jego twarz, tym razem oślepiając Percy’ego na dłuższą chwilę.  
— Pomrugaj oczami, to szybciej przejdzie — zaszczebiotał Colin, w ogóle nie przejmując się stanem kolegi, który sam spowodował. — Gdybyś widział swoją minę, to sam byś zrobił zdjęcie. Była genialna!  
Percy poczuł, że rumieniec zawstydzenia zaczyna oblewać jego policzki. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, jaką minę Colin mógł uważać za genialną, ale był pewien, że nie podziela jego zdania.  
Colin przekrzywił głowę, nad czymś się zastanawiając.  
— Nie masz gorączki? Jesteś cały czerwony.  
I nim do Percy’ego dotarło, co właśnie usłyszał, Colin już stał przed nim, przyciskając rękę do jego czoła. Percy poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.  
— C-co ty robisz? — zapytał, głosem wyższym niż zamierzał, odsuwając rękę młodszego kolegi od swojej twarzy.  
— No, sprawdzam, czy nie masz gorączki.  
Twarz Colina przepełniało szczere zmartwienie oraz kompletny brak zrozumienia, co do zachowania starszego kolegi. To wystarczyło, aby z Percy’ego uszło powietrze i zamiast zrugać chłopaka, po prostu zapewnił:  
— Nic mi nie dolega, Colin. Wszystko w porządku.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się i jakimś trafem to wystarczyło, aby Percy znów poczuł się niezręcznie. Odchrząknął i dyskretnie odsunął się od Creevey’a, który znalazł się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko.  
— Co zamierzasz zrobić z tymi zdjęciami? — zapytał wreszcie Weasley, z ulgą przyjmując, że zaczyna wracać do siebie.  
— Właśnie, zdjęcia! Zaraz wracam! — wykrzyknął chłopak. Odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł do wyjścia w akompaniamencie wiązanki właściciela księgarni.  
Percy pozostał sam w dziale z Historią Magii, nie mając pojęcia, w czym właściwie przed chwilą uczestniczył.

* * *

Okazało się, że colinowe zaraz wracam trwało godzinę i kwadrans. Po tym czasie chłopak ponownie pojawił się w księgarni w równie niespodziewany sposób, w jaki z niej wybiegł. Precy zamarł w obawie, że właściciel księgarni wyrzuci Creevey’a, ale ten na szczęście nie zauważył powrotu chłopaka. Zaraz potem Weasley zrugał się w myślach za tak impulsywną reakcję. Colin był głośny i biegał po sklepie, sam Percy powinien go wyprosić, ale nie był w stanie się do tego zmusić.  
— Przepraszam! Myślałem, że ogarnę to szybciej. Proszę!  
Colin wręcz wcisnął w jego ręce dwa zdjęcia. Percy tylko rzucił okiem na pierwsze z nich i już miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Creevey jednak wcale tego nie zauważył. Pochylił się nad zdjęciem, znowu zdecydowanie wkraczając w przestrzeń osobistą starszego kolegi.  
— Ale miałeś śmieszną minę, co nie? — zaszczebiotał radośnie. — Zobacz następne!  
Naprawdę, Percy nie miał ochoty na nie patrzeć. Zamiast tego z niepokojem rozejrzał się dookoła, czy swoim głośnym zachowaniem Colin nie zwrócił na nich czyjejś uwagi.  
— Wyglądasz tutaj tak słodko!  
— Trochę ciszej, jesteśmy… — Percy urwał. Zaraz, co?  
Z niepokojem spojrzał na zdjęcie i w pierwszej chwili nie był w stanie się na nim rozpoznać. Mężczyzna pochylający się nad książką wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Światło padające przez witrynę wyostrzyło jego rysy, rude włosy zbliżyły się odcieniem do kasztanu. Nie było w nim nic z kanciastej nieporadności, której przez całe życie musiał doświadczać Percy. _To naprawdę ja?_ Zadał sobie pytanie w myślach. Tym razem spojrzał na Colina z dozą podziwu. Wyglądało na to, że Creevey naprawdę miał smykałkę do fotografii.  
— Czy mógłbym je zatrzymać? — zapytał. Mimo wszystko nie chciał, aby jeszcze ktoś oglądał te zdjęcia.  
— Jasne! Zrobię sobie odbitki! — zawołał wesoło. Percy drgnął w lekkiej panice. To zdecydowanie nie było to, co miał na myśli.  
— Colin, wolałbym jednak, żebyś ich nie robił. I czułbym się zobowiązany, gdybyś usunął je z kliszy — poprosił swoim uprzejmym, formalnym tonem.  
— Co!? Czemu?  
Colin wyglądał na zdewastowanego takim pomysłem. Wygiął usta w podkówkę, przez co bardziej przypominał pięcioletnie zawiedzione dziecko niż absolwenta Hogwartu. Percy znów poczuł, że brakuje mu słów.  
— Po prostu... — Zrobił pauzę, starając się tak dobrać słowa, aby nie urazić Colina. — nie lubię swoich podobizn i nie czułbym się komfortowo, gdyby ktoś poza mną je oglądał.  
Pomimo tego Creevey i tak wszystko źle zinterpretował.  
— Nie podobają Ci się moje zdjęcia? — zajęczał.  
— Nie to miałem na myśli — zaprzeczył natychmiast Percy.  
— No to o co chodzi? — zapytał Creevey, nieudolnie próbując ukryć, że się trochę dąsa.  
Na to pytanie Percy miał ochotę rozłożyć ręce.  
— Nie uważasz, że robienie zdjęć nieznajomym jest nieco niegrzeczne?  
Colin zmarszczył brwi.  
— Ale przecież my się znamy.  
— Tak. — _Nie! Ledwo cię pamiętam i to tylko dlatego, że byłeś na roku z Ginny._ Weasley wziął głębszy wdech i kontynuował:  
— Mimo to robienie zdjęć bez pytania jest nietaktowne.  
Colin wyciągnął z rąk Percy'ego zdjęcie, na którym ten czytał książkę, i podetknął mu je pod nos.  
— Jak miałbym zrobić to zdjęcie, jakbym wcześniej spytał się ciebie o cokolwiek?  
Percy otworzył i zamknął usta. Na szczęście Creevey chyba nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Zdjęcie zniknęło sprzed oczu Weasley’a. Teraz wpatrywał się w nie Colin. Przesunął po podobiźnie Percy'ego palcem w tak czuły i intymny sposób, że sam sportretowany poczuł się nieswojo.  
— Naprawdę chcesz, żebym je _zniszczył_? — zapytał Colin, nie podnosząc wzroku na starszego kolegę. Brzmiał przy tym, jakby Percy żądał od niego największego poświęcenia.  
Po raz pierwszy Weasley zwątpił w swoją decyzję. Przygryzł wargę.  
— Jeżeli tak bardzo Ci zależy…  
— Dziękuję! — wykrzyknął Colin. Percy obawiał się, że chłopak zacznie ponownie podskakiwać w miejscu, ale ten tego nie zrobił. Zrobił coś o wiele gorszego — rzucił się Percy'emu na szyję.  
— Colin! — wyrzucił z siebie tonem, który miał nadzieję, będzie brzmiał na naganny, ale chyba mu to nie wyszło. Rozradowana twarz Colina przesłoniła mu widok i Percy znowu zaczął się czerwienić. Ktoś głośno kichnął, co otrzeźwiło Weasley’a. Odskoczył od młodszego chłopaka, a na widok jego zaskoczonej miny zaczął mówić:  
— Jestem w pracy. Nie mogę... — Czego tak właściwie nie mógł? — Nie mogę rozmawiać ze znajomymi.  
Zdając sobie już dobrze sprawę z tego, że Colin z pewnością nie zrozumie taktownych aluzji, zaczął popychać go delikatnie w kierunku wyjścia.  
— Muszę zająć się klientami i zamówić brakujące książki. Także bardzo miło się rozmawiało i dziękuję za zdjęcia, ale naprawdę muszę już wracać do pracy.  
— Jasne, rozumiem — Colin energicznie pokiwał głową, oddając Percy’emu ściskaną fotografię. Przygryzł wargę i zapytał: — To pogadamy później?  
Niestety Percy był tak zaaferowany tym, że ktoś mógł go przyłapać w tak żenującej sytuacji, że nie wychwycił niepewnej nadziei kryjącej się za tym pytaniem.  
— Tak, dobrze, porozmawiamy później — potaknął automatycznie.  
— Świetnie! — Colin rozświetlił się jak żarówka. — To do zobaczenia! — zawołał, znów zdaniem Percy’ego zbyt głośno, i w podskokach opuścił księgarnię.

* * *

Dla Percy’ego był to naprawdę trudny dzień. Pełen nadgorliwego blondyna, gubienia słów i okropnych rumieńców. Weasley naprawdę nie był do tego przyzwyczajony i z ulgą przyjął, kiedy przyszło mu zamknąć księgarnię. Tym większe było jego zaskoczenie, gdy po odwróceniu się od drzwi stanął twarzą w twarz z Colinem.  
— Cześć! — zawołał radośnie chłopak, pokazując w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby. — Czekałem na ciebie! Pomyślałem sobie, że jak skończysz pracę, to moglibyśmy gdzieś wyjść i pogadać. Albo mógłbym ci porobić więcej zdjęć. Wziąłem zapas klisz.  
Na dowód Colin poklepał się po kieszeni, a wcześniej wspomniane klisze zagrzechotały.  
Weasley oniemiał, jednocześnie będąc zirytowanym i czując się osaczonym przez zachowanie Colina. Nie wspominając, że na myśl o sesji zdjęciowej poczuł się chory. Pokręcił głową, dając sobie moment na opanowanie wzburzenia.  
— To nie jest najlepszy moment. Jestem zmęczony po pracy i chciałbym odpocząć — odmówił grzecznie, wymijając Colina.  
— Jasne, jasne — potaknął Colin, doganiając Percy’ego. — Pozowanie jest męczące. Możemy nie robić nic, gdzieś się rozłożyć na ławce czy coś. Albo iść na lody! Lody są świetne na zmęczenie, serio! Kiedyś byłem mega zmęczony, a po podwójnej porcji bananowych z bitą śmietaną czułem się jak nowonarodzony.  
— Colin — Percy próbował się wtrącić, bezskutecznie.  
— Lody też świetnie wychodzą na zdjęciach. Mam ich pełno, znaczy zdjęć nie lodów, lody by się roztopiły i…  
— Colin! — Percy musiał zatrzymać się i podnieść głos, aby przykuć uwagę chłopaka.  
— Mmm? — Colin zamruczał na znak, że słucha, wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając.  
— Kiedy mówiłem, że chciałbym odpocząć, miałem na myśli, że chciałbym wrócić do siebie — wyjaśnił, mając nadzieję, że tym razem Colin zrozumie aluzję.  
— Spoko, możemy iść do ciebie. Daleko mieszkasz?  
Percy mentalnie uderzył się dłonią w czoło.  
— Sam. Chciałbym odpocząć w samotności — wyjaśnił dosadnie.  
— Ach, no tak, racja. — Colin pokiwał powoli głową, na chwilę tracąc rezon. — Jasne, odpocznij sobie, wyśpij się. Kakao! Napij się kakao, jest prawie tak dobre jak lody.  
Weasley prawie przewrócił oczami i kiedy myślał, że temat jest zamknięty, Colin wypalił z nową siłą:  
— To, co? Spotkamy się jutro? Kończysz tak jak dzisiaj?  
Cholera.  
— Raczej nie. — Percy wymigiwał się w dalszym ciągu. — Też pewnie będę zmęczony. Ostatnio mamy sporo dostaw do sklepu.  
— Pewnie pojutrze też będziesz zmęczony.  
To nie do końca brzmiało jak pytanie, ale na wszelki wypadek Percy zdecydował się je potwierdzić:  
— Dokładnie. Wszystko trzeba uporządkować, wpisać w rejestr. Sam wiesz, jak to jest.  
— Wiem, wiem. — Colin pokiwał głową, wciąż się uśmiechając, ale Percy miał wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło. I to bardzo. — Dużo pracy. Innym razem.  
— Tak, innym razem. Cieszę się, że to rozumiesz. W takim razie już się będę zbierał.  
Colin ciągle kiwał głową, mając ten sam uśmiech wyryty na twarzy. Dopiero na słowa pożegnania zagryzł wargę.  
— To, um, cześć?  
— Na razie, Colin — pożegnał się uprzejmie Percy.  
Creevey odwrócił się na pięcie, przeszedł kilka kroków, a potem ruszył przed siebie biegiem. Nieszczęsne klisze grzechotały w jego kurtce.  
Weasley przez chwilę wpatrywał się plecy Colina, czując w sobie kiełkujące i bardzo niechciane poczucie winy.


	2. Smoki są symbolem zazdrości

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tekst poszukuje bety z dobrym serduszkiem. ♥

Mijały tygodnie i absolutnie nic nie zmieniło się w życiu Percy’ego. Dalej pracował w tej samej księgarni, chował się za stosami książek, miał nieco krzywe okulary i co niedziela lądował na obiedzie w Norze, bo gdyby tylko spróbował się wymigać, zemsta jego matki byłaby straszna. I wcale, ale to wcale nie wypatrywał blond włosów wśród morza klientów, nie odwracał się w stronę głośnego, dźwięcznego śmiechu, a jego serce nie zaczynało bić mocniej na odgłos migawki. Szczególnie to ostatnie było całkowicie śmieszne, ponieważ Percy zdecydowanie nie lubił, kiedy robiono mu zdjęcia. 

W dodatku to niechciane poczucie winy zapuściło korzenie, wypuściło pędy i pomimo prób pozbycia się go wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami, zadomowiło się w klatce piersiowej byłego prefekta na dobre. To musiało być właśnie to, poczucie winy, myślał Percy, kiedy wreszcie pozwalał sobie na analizę swojego nieco dziwnego zachowania. Chciał przeprosić Colina i wytłumaczyć, że wcale nie chciał go urazić i właściwie mogliby… Nie. Tylko tyle, chciał przeprosić, bo tak wypadało zrobić, kiedy niechcący uraziło się inną osobę. Tylko dlatego tak bardzo zależało mu na ponownym spotkaniu. Jednak jak na złość nie zanosiło się na to, aby wpadł na Colina ponownie. 

I właśnie dlatego, że nic się w jego życiu nie zmieniło, Percy po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna postanowił coś z tym zrobić.

* * *

W Norze zawsze było ciepło, gwarno i radośnie, pomimo, a może dzięki, skrzypiącej podłodze, trzeszczącym drzwiom i ścianom tak cienkim, że tylko magia mogła dać tam odrobinę prywatności. Natomiast niedzielne obiady dla Percy'ego były czystym chaosem. Tak wiele osób na tak małej przestrzeni przypominało mu, dlaczego większość swojej nauki w Hogwarcie spędził pomiędzy regałami biblioteki odgradzającymi go od tłumu wrzeszczącej gawiedzi.

Co roku Charlie wracał do Nory z coraz większym zestawem blizn i przynajmniej jednym dodatkowym kilogramem twardych jak stal mięśni, których Percy po chichu bardzo mu zazdrościł. Teraz siedział w salonie razem z Harrym i obaj obserwowali zmagania małego Teddy’ego, który próbował jednocześnie wyglądać nieco jak Charlie i nieco jak figurka smoka kornwalijskiego, która unosiła się przed twarzą bardzo szczęśliwego dziecka. Na ten widok Charlie zaniósł się głośnym, basowym śmiechem wypełniając nim całą dostępną przestrzeń, tak że i Percy mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Oderwał od nich wzrok, ponownie poszukał w tłumie Ginny. Od dłuższego czasu zastanawiał się, jak porozmawiać z nią na osobności. Kiedy wreszcie był skłonny do poddania się i przełożenia tej rozmowy na później, nadarzyła się okazja. Wymknął się za Ginny z salonu i tak jak ona poszedł w stronę składziku, szybko się z nią zrównując.  
— Percy! — Ginny uśmiechnęła się zbyt przymilnie jak na jego gust. — Skoro tu idziesz, to mi pomożesz. Mamuś prosiła — Tu Ginny wykonała w powietrzu znak cudzysłowu. Wiadomo, Molly Weasley może prosić, ale spróbuj tylko tej prośby nie wykonać. — żebym przyniosła jej nasiona trzepotki. Podobno świetnie wydobywają aromat potrawy. Wiesz, przyjechał Charlie i zaczyna jej trochę odbijać. — Ostatnie słowa utonęły w skrzypnięciu starych drzwi od komórki. — Mógłby wpadać częściej, to mamuś nie robiłaby z tego takiego cyrku. W dodatku nie za bardzo pamiętam, gdzie ostatnio wepchnęłam ten słoik z nasionami.  
Oboje omiotli wzrokiem zagraconą kanciapę.  
— A jakoś boję się użyć tu zaklęcia przywołującego — dokończyła niezbyt zadowolona. Percy całkowicie podzielał jej zdanie. Przyniosłoby ono więcej szkody niż pożytku.  
— Tak, lepiej poszukajmy tradycyjnie. Jak wyglądał ten słoik?  
Ginny śmieśnie zmarszczyła nosek, próbując sobie przypomnieć.  
— Taki mały, zakurzony.  
_To nie było pomocne_ , zawyrokował Percy. W tej komórce wszystko było małe i zakurzone.

Zabrali się do pracy, a Percy intensywnie zastanawiał się, jak powinien zacząć rozmowę, całkowicie świadom uciekającego mu czasu. Taka okazja jak ta pewnie się nie powtórzy, a naprawdę nie chciał z tej rozmowy robić jakiejś wielkiej sprawy, jaką niechybnie by się stała, gdyby odwiedził Ginny tylko w tym celu. Dochodząc do wniosku, że nie wymyśli nic elokwentnego, zapytał niepewnie:  
— Pamiętasz może Colina Creevey?  
Ginny poderwała zaskoczona głowę, uderzając nią o półkę.  
— Au, cholera — syknęła pod nosem, rozcierając potylicę.  
Percy naprawdę liczył na mniej intensywną reakcję.  
— Colina? — zapytała zaskoczona. — Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Przecież się przyjaźnimy.  
Tym razem to Percy zdębiał. Oni się _przyjaźnią_. Część jego chciała się natychmiast ewakuować ze składzika, ale druga, najwyraźniej bardziej uparta kazała mu zostać i podążać zgodnie z planem, w którym nie wziął pod uwagę bardzo przerażającej możliwości. Odchrząknął.  
— Bo wiesz, ostatnio — Cztery tygodnie i pięć dni temu. — wpadłem na Colina.  
— Naprawdę? — zapytała i wymamrotała cichutko do siebie. — I ja o tym nic nie wiem.  
Percy przełknął. Zdaje się, że wpakował Colina w kłopoty. Niech mu Merlin pomoże.  
— Tak, więc... wpadłem na Colina, rozmawialiśmy chwilę i umówiliśmy się na spotkanie, ale jakoś żaden z nas nie zatroszczył się podaniem jakiejś konkretnej daty i miejsca.  
— Umówiłeś się z Colinem? — dopytała tonem ni to zdziwionym, ni podejrzliwym.  
— Zgadza się. — Percy brnął dalej w swoją historię. — Żeby powspominać dawne czasy.  
Ginny miała na twarzy wypisane: _bujać to my, ale nie nas_ , ale mu nie przerwała.  
— I tak sobie pomyślałem, że może będziesz wiedzieć, jak się z nim mogę skontaktować? Żeby to nasze spotkanie mogło dojść do skutku.  
Zakończył kulawo, wreszcie przechodząc do sedna. Jakoś w jego głowie ta historia wydawała się bardziej wiarygodna, zwłaszcza, że wcale tak bardzo nie mijała się z prawdą.  
Ginny nabrała powietrza do płuc. Już za moment miało się okazać, czy z jego planu coś wypali, ale oczywiście wtedy do składziku musiał wparować George.  
— No co wy tu tak długo robicie? Wszyscy głodni, żarcie gotowe a nasza matka uparła się, że mięsa bez tego zielska nie poda.  
— Właśnie je znalazłam. — Ginny wepchnęła słoiczek w ręce Georga i wypadła z komórki.  
— Ej, a ty dokąd! Zaraz będzie obiad! — zawył za nią George.  
— Muszę coś załatwić!  
Brat spojrzał na Percy’ego z nadzieją, że ten powie coś więcej, ale były prefekt jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Coś wewnątrz jednak mu mówiło, że zachowanie Ginny nie wróżyło mu nic dobrego.

* * *

Pieczeń pachniała smakowicie. Percy nie wiedział, czy to rzeczywiście dzięki nasionom czy po prostu zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo był głodny. Wokół zapanował harmider, kiedy wszyscy rzucili się, aby pomóc w nakrywaniu do stołu i przynoszeniu potraw. Percy oczywiście też nie został w tyle. Właśnie wychodził z kuchni lewitując przed sobą talerze, kiedy stanął twarzą w twarz z Colinem. Zamarł, jego zaklęcie osłabło i cała zastawa runęła. Kilkanaście talerzy roztrzaskało się o podłogę. Colin odskoczył. Teraz już nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale na całkowicie spanikowanego. Huk spowodował, że połowa zaciekawionych domowników znalazła się w korytarzu.  
— No co tu się narobiło — zacmokała z dezaprobatą pani Weasley.  
— Potknąłem się i… — wydukał Percy, ale nie odrywał wzroku od Colina. Kiedy to mówił ktoś naprawił talerze, ktoś inny zaczął lewitować je do jadalni. Percy dalej stał jak wryty. Colin też nie bardzo wiedział co z sobą zrobić.  
— Zaprosiłam Colina na obiad — obwieściła wesoło Ginny, wieszając się na ramieniu Creevey’a. — Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko? — zapytała, patrząc na swoich rodziców.  
— Oczywiście, że nie! — zawołała Molly. — Przyjaciele naszych dzieci są tu zawsze mile widziani.  
Twarz Artura wyrażała dokładnie to samo.  
— Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać, może innym razem — odezwał się po raz pierwszy Colin, najwyraźniej próbując wymigać się od niedzielnego obiadu.  
— Nie przeszkadzasz, złociutki!  
— Dokładnie — zawtórowała mamie Ginny, popychając swojego przyjaciela w stronę jadalni. Creevey próbował spiorunować ją wzrokiem, ale dziewczyna sobie nic z tego nie zrobiła. — No wchodź. W dodatku dzisiaj jest Charlie, więc wiesz — dodała, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.  
Z jakiegoś powodu ten argument zdołał przekonać Colina, by wkroczyć do jadalni. Po drodze rzucił niepewne spojrzenie Percy’emu. Przez jedną ulotną chwilę były prefekt miał ochotę chwycić Creevey’a za rękę i wyciągnąć go nie tylko z jadalni, co z domu. Co się z nim działo? W tym momencie ktoś z całej siły uderzył go w plecy, co wreszcie skutecznie wyrwało Percy’ego z otępienia. Były prefekt spojrzał krzywo na Goeroge’a, który w międzyczasie zdążył uwiesić się na jego ramieniu.  
— No braciszku, wmurowało cię jakbyś dementora zobaczył.  
— Zamyśliłem się na chwilę. Czy to jest takie dziwne? — bąknął naburmuszony Percy, wyswobadzając się z uścisku. George tylko zaśmiał się pod nosem, kiedy jako ostatni dołączyli do stołu.

Colina ulokowano między Ginny i Charliem. To również nie poprawiło humoru Percy’emu, który spoczął po drugiej stronie stołu, odgrodzony zastawą i górami jedzenia. I jakoś tak w miarę toczącej się wesoło rozmowy Percy coraz bardziej tracił apetyt. Charlie przez większość czasu wiódł prym w opowiadaniu czasem śmiesznych czasem nieco strasznym anegdot, a Colin wpatrywał się w niego jak w obrazek, nabierając śmiałości w zadawaniu coraz większej ilości pytań na temat smoków, rezerwatu i samej Rumunii. To było przerażające, jak dobrze się tej dwójce z sobą rozmawiało. Percy niemrawo grzebał widelcem w swoim pure. A o czym on sam mógłby opowiadać? O znaczeniu materiału z jakiego wykonano kociołek na rozwój warzelnictwa czy wpływie wad wymowy na ewolucję niektórych zaklęć? Prawda była taka, że nic, o czym do tej pory czytał, nie zainteresowało nikogo poza nim samym.

Przy deserze okazało się, że to Colin zrobił wszystkie zdjęcia do najnowszej książki o historii Harpii z Holyhead. Percy przeglądał ją wcześniej i wiedział, że fotograf wykonał tam wspaniałą pracę, sprawiając że nawet on — kompletny mol książkowy — przez moment miał ochotę chwycić miotłę i wzbić się w powietrze.  
— Tamte zdjęcia wyszły naprawdę wspaniale — skomentował, zanim zdążyły powstrzymać go niepewność i zakłopotanie. Jego słowa utonęły wśród morza komplementów, ale był pewny, że Colin je usłyszał, kiedy ten po raz pierwszy tego dnia promiennie uśmiechnął się w jego stronę. Percy z o wiele większym entuzjazmem powrócił do swojego deseru.

* * *

Posiłek zakończył się w takim samym rozgardiaszu w jakim się rozpoczął. Jakimś cudem Percy stracił Colina z oczu, co było dosyć niebywałe, ponieważ ukradkiem przyglądał mu się przez cały obiad. Z rosnącą paniką zlustrował jadalnię i salon, żeby zatrzymać Creevey’a w ostatnim momencie, przed kominkiem podpiętym do Fiuu. I kiedy wreszcie nadszedł ten moment, o który poczucie winy walczyło w nim przez cały ostatni miesiąc, Percy’emu zabrakło słów. Przez chwilę obaj stali w krępującej ciszy, ale taki moment nie mógł trwać długo, kiedy było się w Norze.  
— Colin, chyba już nie uciekasz? — Nieco wyzywający ton Ginny sprawił, że zarówno Percy jak i Colin drgnęli. — Zabrakło ci pytań do Charliego? — Zaśmiała się, puszczając przy tym oczko.  
— Gin — jęknął chłopak, jednocześnie sprawdzając, czy aby wymieniony Charlie tego nie słyszał. — Odpuść mi dzisiaj. Podręczysz mnie kiedy indziej.  
Percy miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami. _Doprawdy, tylu braci to dla niej za mało?_ Pomyślał z rozdrażnieniem. _Musiała jeszcze przygarnąć Colina?_  
Ginny przewróciła oczami.  
— Och, nie dręczę _ciebie_ — mówiąc to zdanie spojrzała na Percy’ego. Ten wzdrygnął się po raz drugi, a słysząc dalszą część wypowiedzi dziewczyny, zrobił się czerwony jak piwonia. — Szkoda by było, żebyś uciekł za wcześnie, skoro Percy tak bardzo chciał się z tobą spotkać.  
— Co? Naprawdę? — wykrzyknął chłopak.  
Kompletnie niedowierzanie Colina sprawiło, że Percy poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony.  
— Zgadza się — przyznał, poprawiając przy tym okulary w nadziei, że to ukryje jego zażenowanie. — Chciałem porozmawiać. Na osobności — sprecyzował na widok uśmieszku jaki pojawił się na twarzy Ginny. Usta dziewczyny poruszyły się niemo, ale Percy nie miał problemów z odszyfrowaniem tego, co chciała powiedzieć: _I tak się wszystkiego dowiem_. Jeżeli chciała go zdenerwować, to jak najbardziej jej się to udało. Colin niczego nie zauważył nadal zaskoczony słowami Percy’ego.  
— To może, um, pogadamy u mnie? — Padła nieśmiała propozycja. Teraz to Percy miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Prawdę mówiąc sądził, że Colin raczej nie będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać. A potem zobaczył, że Charlie zmierza w ich kierunku i zdecydował się działać, zanim Creevey zdąży się rozmyślić.  
— To świetny pomysł! — zawołał z entuzjazmem, którego sam po sobie się nie spodziewał. Colin i Ginny również, bo spojrzeli na niego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. Percy czym prędzej wrzucił proszek Fiuu do kominka i zaczął wpychać tam zdezorientowanego Colina.  
— Nie podziękowałem waszej mamie za obiad… — zajęczał smętnie ciągnięty za ramię chłopak.  
— Zajmę się tym, nie przejmuj się — zapewniła Ginny, dalej przyglądając się Percy’emu z niebywałym zainteresowaniem. Colin kiwnął głową na pożegnanie i stojąc już razem z Percym w kominku powiedział adres:  
— Noga czerwonego muchom-mora.  
Potknął się na ostatnim wyrazie, dostrzegając wreszcie Charliego.  
— Colin, chciałem… — zawołał za nimi starszy Weasley, ale cokolwiek powiedział dalej — utonęło to w świście sieci Fiuu.


	3. Gejzery i inne anomalie

Wypadli z kominka w wąskim ale wysokim korytarzu, zakończonym pnącymi się ostro w górę schodami. Percy zerknął na Colina, podczas gdy ten wpatrywał się w kominek. Przez krótki moment Weasley obawiał, że chłopak zdecyduje się wrócić do Nory, aby porozmawiać z Charliem zamiast z nim. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało, natomiast zza zamkniętych po ich lewej stronie drzwi ktoś krzyknął:  
— Colin, to ty?!  
Głos wydał się Percy’emu znajomy, ale pomimo starań, nie mógł go przyporządkować do żadnego ze swoich znajomych.  
— Tak, idę na górę! — ryknął w odpowiedzi zapytany i nie zwlekając, pociągnął Percy’ego za rękę w stronę schodów.  
— Gramy w gargulki! — zawołał nieznajomy zza drzwi, ale tym razem Creevey postanowił go zignorować.  
— Mieszkam na drugim piętrze — rzucił przez ramię do Percy’ego. — Ci na dole to moi współlokatorzy, jest nas w sumie ośmioro. Głównie Puchoni, tak jakoś to wyszło — wyjaśnił, zanim w ogóle Percy zdobył się na sformułowanie jakiegokolwiek pytania. Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami z zawieszonym na nich numerem pięć. Były uchylone. Colin zmarszczył brwi.  
— Poczekaj sekundę — rzucił i wparował do środka. Percy słyszał przytłumioną rozmowę, ale nie był w stanie wyłapać jej sensu ani określić, kim mógł być niespodziewany gość. O ile gościem można nazwać kogoś, kto wchodzi do cudzego pokoju pod nieobecność lokatora. Chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem, Percy z trudem przed nimi odskoczył. Przez ułamek sekundy myślał, że w progu stoi Colin, ale to nie był on. Ten chłopak był nieco niższy, miał bardziej zadarty nos i dużo piegów na twarzy. Na widok Percy’ego przystanął, zlustrował go wzrokiem, przybierając przy tym nieprzyjemny grymas na twarzy.  
Weasley zastanowił się. _Czyżby Colin miał brata?_  
— Percy Weasley? — zapytał.  
— Zgadza się. A ty jesteś…  
Nie zdążył dokończyć swojego pytania, bo nowo poznany młodzieniec kopnął go w kostkę.  
— Co do… — Coś pomiędzy warknięciem a jękiem zarzynanego zwierzęcia wydobyło się z gardła Percy'ego, kiedy w bólu próbował balansować na zdrowej nodze, jednocześnie rozmasowując stratowaną kostkę.  
Młodszy Creevey nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, wyminął skomlącego Percy’ego i zaczął schodzić po schodach. Prawie natychmiast wypadł za nim Colin. Rozeznanie się w sytuacji nie zajęło mu nawet sekundy.  
— Dennis! — wybuchł. — Ile razy ci mówiłem, że nie można kopać ludzi!  
— Niech ten gumochłon się cieszy, że moja noga była szybsza niż różdżka! — odkrzyknął jego młodszy brat i już go nie było.  
Colin zaklął siarczyście pod nosem. Percy miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał, bo jego mózg nie był w stanie połączyć aparycji Colina z takimi bluzgami. Wzrok Creevey’a spoczął na wciąż stojącym na jednej nodze Percym. Wyraźnie się zmartwił.  
— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał z troską.  
Weasley wyprostował się szybko.  
— Wszystko w porządku. Nie ma się czym martwić — zapewnił, uśmiechając się niepewnie.  
Na dowód ostrożnie przeniósł ciężar ciała na poturbowaną nogę. Trochę zabolało, ale nie miał zamiaru tego okazać.  
Colin wypuścił z ulgą powietrze.  
— Świetnie, wspaniale. Sorka za mojego brata, ale czasami mu odwala.  
No to przynajmniej wyjaśniła się kwestia pokrewieństwa.  
— Nic się nie stało — mruknął ponownie Percy, czując, że zaczyna się powtarzać. Colin szerzej otworzył drzwi, zapraszając go do środka. Weasley’a już od progu przytłoczyła ogromna ilość zdjęć zajmujących dosłownie każdy kawałek ściany. Rośliny, zwierzęta, ludzie, wszystko razem tworzyło niesamowitą feerię barw i kształtów zmieniających się dzięki magii jak liście na wietrze.  
— Łał — Percy wydał pełne zachwytu westchnienie, gdy rozglądał się dookoła, chłonąc widok. A potem w tym morzu fotografii dostrzegł swoją podobiznę — tę, którą zrobił Colin, kiedy ostatnio się widzieli — i poczuł, jak znów zaczyna się rumienić. Zakłopotanie i jakiś rodzaj dziwnego zadowolenia rozlały się po jego piersi.  
Colin stał obok, wyglądając na równie speszonego, jak Percy się czuł. Nerwowo poprawił swoją grzywkę.  
— Um, chciałeś pogadać, tak?  
— Chciałem... — urwał Percy, zwilżając wargi. Wciąż szeroko otwarte oczy Colina mimowolnie zatrzymały się na jego ustach. To zupełnie nie pomagało Percy’emu w zebraniu myśli, a koniecznie potrzebował skupienia. Wiedział, że w takich rozmowach był beznadziejny. Odchrząknął i w bezwiednym odruchu poprawił okulary. — Przepraszam za moje zachowanie ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieliśmy. Nie chciałem Cię urazić...  
Colin szybko pomachał dłońmi i Percy ucichł. Czyżby już coś popsuł?  
— Już w porządku — szybko zapewnił młodszy chłopak. — Wiem, że czasami jestem — Zawahał się, najwyraźniej szukając w pamięci określenia, jakim go w przeszłości nazywano. — przytłaczający.  
Weasley pokręcił głową.  
— Nie zgadzam się, żebyś brał chociaż część winy na siebie. Zachowałem się…  
Colin poderwał się i zasłonił dłonią jego usta, ponownie nie pozwalając mu dokończyć zdania.  
— Mówiłem, przeprosiny przyjęte, nie gniewam się — powiedział ciepło z tym swoim szerokim uśmiechem, dzięki któremu promieniał jak wschodzące słońce. Percy zamrugał. Czyli to już, jego przeprosiny zostały przyjęte? Więc co dalej ściskało jego klatkę piersiową tak, że ledwo mógł oddychać? Chwycił dłoń Creevey’a, odsuwając ją od swojej twarzy. Patrzył, jak drobne knykcie młodszego chłopaka giną wśród jego kościstych palców. Mimowolnie przesunął kciukiem po jednym z nich. Powrócił wzrokiem do twarzy Colina, gdzie niepewne, brązowe oczy odwzajemniły jego spojrzenie. Dopiero w tym momencie Percy zdał sobie sprawę, co przed chwilą zrobił. W popłochu puścił dłoń, rumieniąc się przy tym po czubek głowy.  
Colin uciekł wzrokiem, wiercąc się niespokojnie.  
— Naprawdę… naprawdę miło mi to słyszeć — wyjąkał Percy, od razu ganiąc się w myślach zarówno za dziwne zachowanie jak i niemożność zlepienia jednego prostego zdania. A uważał się za erudytę. Wziął się w garść i odchrząknął.  
— Oraz dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi to wszystko wyjaśnić. Bardzo mi na tym zależało.  
— Daj już spokój! — parsknął Colin, ale widać było, że słowa Percy’ego bardzo go ucieszyły. — Nie powinieneś się aż tak tym przejmować. Jeszcze jakichś wrzodów ze zmartwienia dostaniesz, czy coś. W sumie to nie wiem, czy od martwienia się można dostać wrzodów — Colin zmarszczył nos, widocznie nad tym się zastanawiając. — Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem, ale mój staruszek często tak mawia. W każdym razie to niezdrowo i…  
Percy nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że słuchał Colina, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Kiedy Colin to dostrzegł, urwał w połowie zdania. Zakłopotany, nerwowo poprawił grzywkę.  
— Znowu paplam głupoty, co? — zapytał, najwyraźniej uważając, że Percy śmiał się z niego.  
— Nie, to nie dlatego… — zaczął pośpiesznie wyjaśniać Weasley. — Po prostu wyglądałeś — _Uroczo._ — na bardzo skupionego. I to miłe, że tak bardzo martwisz się o mnie.  
Tym razem to Colin się zarumienił. Na ten widok Percy nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby się jeszcze trochę nie podroczyć.  
— Właściwie jest tak za każdym razem, gdy się spotykamy. Nie chciałbym, żeby przez to i twoje zdrowie ucierpiało.  
— Och, to… ja tak… jakoś — dukał, teraz już całkowicie zażenowany Creevey, intensywnie przy tym gestykulując. Percy musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby naprawdę nie parsknąć. Młodszy chłopak wreszcie to dostrzegł.  
— Teraz to naprawdę się ze mnie nabijasz! — krzyknął, celując w Weasley’a palcem. Starał się przybrać przy tym obrażoną minę, ale sam ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.  
— Gdzież bym śmiał — zaprzeczył Percy, zachowując powagę.  
— Och, masz mnie! — jęknął Colin, otwarcie się śmiejąc. Weasley z chęcią mu zawtórował.  
Nagle Creevey pacnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło.  
— Cholera, co ze mnie za gospodarz! Rozgość się, a ja może skoczę nam po dwie herbaty do kuchni, czy chcesz coś innego?  
— Czeka na mnie rodzina — zaczął, ale na widok Colina, którego mina z radosnej w markotną zmieniła się w zatrważający ułamek sekundy, dodał pośpiesznie: — ale przeżyją beze mnie jakiś kwadrans albo dwa.  
Tym razem to nie była żadna wymówka. Matka na pewno zmyje mu głowę za to, że zniknął bez słowa. Z drugiej strony, tym razem wcale nie chciał korzystać z żadnego pretekstu. Myśli o Norze przypomniały mu o jeszcze jednej rzeczy, która całe dzisiejsze popołudnie nie dawała mu spokoju. Nie wiedział tylko, czy starczy mu odwagi, aby o to zapytać.  
— Jasne, jasne! To może Fasolki wszystkich smaków? — Najwyraźniej Colin nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, bo od razu zaczął przetrzepywać szuflady biurka, mamrocząc pod nosem: — Gdzieś tutaj powinna być jeszcze jedna paczka.  
Pozostawiony sam sobie Percy rozejrzał się po pokoju. Poza krzesłem od biurka, od którego odgradzał go teraz bardzo ożywiony Creevey, jedynym zdatnym do siedzenia meblem było łóżko. Weasley przycupnął na jego skraju i przyjrzał się dokładniej wiszącym dookoła zdjęciom. Na wielu z nich dostrzegł brata Colina oraz starszego, posiwiałego mężczyznę — zapewne jego ojca. Nigdzie natomiast nie widział podobizny matki Colina, ale nie zamierzał się o to dopytywać. Dostrzegł też roześmianą twarz Ginny, a także Harry’ego i jeszcze paru rówieśników Creevey’a, znacznie starszych niż Percy ich zapamiętał z Hogwartu. W końcu ponownie spojrzał na swoją podobiznę, zdając sobie sprawę, że ta fotografia wisi tuż nad poduszką. Zamrugał i przetworzył tę informację jeszcze raz. _Jego zdjęcie wisiało nad łóżkiem Colina._ Oczywiście było tam pełno innych zdjęć, jednak mimo to…  
— No wreszcie! — wykrzyknął Colin, dzierżąc zwycięsko w ręku pudełko fasolek. — Już myślałem, że Dennis je opędzlował, jak mnie nie było. Proszę, częstuj się! — Podetknął Percy’emu pod nos otworzone chwilę wcześniej opakowanie, siadając obok. Weasley przyjrzał się fasolkom. Z wahaniem wyciągnął mlecznobiałą, ale nie spieszył się z jej spróbowaniem. Natomiast Colin sięgnął po pierwszą lepszą, czerwoną i od razu nadgryzł kawałek.  
— Nie uwierzysz! Truskawkowa! — Wykrzyknął, natychmiast ładując sobie resztę fasolki do ust. Potrząsnął opakowaniem, szukając następnej.  
Percy ostrożnie polizał swoją i od razu się skrzywił. Pod zaciekawionym spojrzeniem Colina, wyjaśnił:  
— Mydło.  
— Ohyda — potwierdził Colin.  
Weasley wyciągnął różdżkę i po jednym machnięciu nie było już po fasolce śladu. Na oślep sięgnął po następną.  
— Twój brat często kopie ludzi? — zapytał z uśmieszkiem błąkającym się w kącikach ust.  
Colin sapnął, natychmiast odrywając się od fasolek. Najwyraźniej sama wzmianka o karygodnym zachowaniu jego brata wyprowadzała go z równowagi.  
— Bardzo cię za niego przepraszam, on jest niereformowalny. Ostatnio jak kopnął Zachariasza. to myślałem, że ten wyląduje w świętym Mungo a Dennis przed aurorami. Na szczęście Susan udało się Zachariasza i poskładać, i udobruchać.  
Percy zmarszczył brwi.  
— Masz na myśli Zachariasza Schmitha?  
Pamiętał tego gagatka z Hogwartu. Jako prefekt miał z nim pełne ręce roboty. Nie miał pojęcia, za co oberwał, ale był pewny, że Dennis miał w tym przypadku słuszność.  
— Przecież mówiłem, że mieszkam z Puchonami.  
— Zaraz, on jest twoim współlokatorem? — zapytał z ogromnym zaskoczeniem.  
Colin jedynie energicznie pokiwał głową, na co Percy zmarszczył brwi. Wcale mu się to nie podobało. Nie sądził, aby w miarę dorastania Schmith jakkolwiek zmądrzał i na samą myśl, że Colin musiał dzielić z nim swoją przestrzeń życiową, miał ochotę się wzdrygnąć. Najwyraźniej myśli musiały się odbić na jego twarzy, bo Creevey westchnął i przewrócił oczami.  
— Daj spokój, Zachariasz wcale nie jest taki zły.  
— I właśnie dlatego oberwał od twojego brata? — zapytał ironicznie Weasley, unosząc przy tym jedną brew do góry.  
— No, przez większość czasu — sprostował Colin. — I pamiętaj, że Dennis kopnął też ciebie.  
Percy spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, którymi bawił się kanarkowo-żółtą fasolką. Nie zamierzał tego mówić na głos, ale najwyraźniej i w jego przypadku brat Colina miał rację.  
— Mimo wszystko uważam, że najlepiej by było, gdybyś trzymał się od niego z daleka — doradził.  
— No nie mogę — fuknął Colin, najzwyczajniej w świecie się bocząc. — Następny się znalazł. Potrafię sobie radzić sam! — zadeklarował, patrząc wyzywająco na Percy’ego.  
— Następny? — podjął Percy, nie do końca ufając zapewnieniom Creevey’a.  
— Bo Dennis — urwał i zacisnął usta. — Jest młodszy, a zachowuje się, jakby wszystkie rozumy pozjadał.  
— Może martwienie się to choroba dziedziczna? — zasugerował Percy, wreszcie decydując się spróbować fasolki. Z miłym zaskoczeniem przyjął, że była cytrynowa.  
Colin westchnął ciężko, zaglądając do pudełka.  
— Może — przyznał niechętnie. — Tak jest u ciebie?  
— Gdybym posiadał ćwierć bojaźni mojej matki, byłbym histerykiem — stwierdził Percy. _Nie, żeby daleko mi od tego było_ , przyznał w duchu cierpko.  
Colin parsknął, ale zauważył:  
— Pani Weasley wydaje się bardzo otwarta i ciepła.  
— Och, bo jest. Po prostu po wojnie… — urwał, nie bardzo wiedząc jak nazwać zmianę, jaką jego matka przeszła po tym piekle, a do którego sam dołożył sporą łyżkę dziegciu — lepiej nie znikać bez słowa po rodzinnym obiedzie.  
Colin sapnął, rumieniąc się lekko.  
— Cholera, przepra…  
— Nawet nie próbuj. — Percy natychmiast go uciszył. — Niemniej powinienem się zbierać.  
Colin pokiwał energicznie głową i obaj wstali z łóżka. Zapadła wszędobylska krępująca cisza, podczas której Colin wiercił się w miejscu, a Percy walczył sam ze sobą. Powinien jeszcze raz podziękować, pożegnać się i wyjść. Tak byłoby najrozsądniej, ale na myśl, że być może minie kolejny miesiąc albo nawet dłużej, zanim znów spotka Colina, stał jak sparaliżowany. Było tyle rzeczy, o które chciał zapytać. Każda kolejna bardziej wścibska i nietaktowna od poprzedniej, a on sam przecież był uprzejmy i kulturalny. Nie do pomyślenia było, aby tak wtrącać się cudze życie zaledwie po dwóch spotkaniach.  
Brązowe oczy zerkały na niego ukradkiem. Ciekawskie, niepewne i tak… och!  
— To kiedy idziemy na te lody? — Percy czuł się tak, jakby ktoś inny zadał to pytanie za niego. Ta spragniona i tętniąca część, która nie pozwalała mu przez ostatni miesiąc przestać myśleć o Colinie, przejęła kontrolę nad jego ustami, nogami, całym ciałem, a z pewnością nad produkcją dopaminy. _To musiało być to_ , zawyrokował Weasley, kiedy na widok rozanielonego Colina, poczuł się tak beztrosko szczęśliwy.  
— Pasuje ci wtorek? Zaraz po pracy? — zaszczebiotał młodszy chłopak.  
Percy kiwnął głową. Najwyraźniej ta drżąca część niego nie była zbyt elokwentna.  
— To będę na ciebie czekać w Lodziarni Floriana Fortescue — ustalił Colin, kiedy razem z Weasley’em ruszyli w stronę drzwi. — Wezmę ze sobą aparat.  
Na te słowa Percy odrobinę spanikował. Musiało to być bardzo widoczne, bo Creevey szybko dodał:  
— Albo i nie.  
— Może innym razem — łagodnie dodał Percy. Otworzył drzwi i spojrzał na Colina, aby się pożegnać. Zawahał się. Czy to był jeszcze dobry moment, aby zapytać o Charliego? Skąd się znali? Czego starszy Weasley mógł chcieć, gdy próbował zatrzymać ich w Norze? Czy Percy w ogóle miał prawo drążyć ten temat? Zmełł w ustach swoją dociekliwość.  
— Do zobaczenia we wtorek, Colin.


	4. Lody o cierpkim smaku pergaminu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla DC z okazji Nowego Roku :)

To były bardzo długie dwa dni. Percy miał wrażenie, że trwały dłużej niż ostatni miesiąc, a to było naprawdę _niemożliwe_. Oczywiste było, że spędził je głównie na martwieniu się, jak przebiegnie ich spotkanie. Ta bardziej introwertyczna część Weasley’a nadal była przerażona słowotokiem, jaki potrafił momentami wyrzucać z siebie Colin, jego brakiem taktu oraz całkowitym niezrozumieniem dla przestrzeni osobistej. To, z jaką łatwością chłopak burzył mury, które Percy z taką starannością budował wokół siebie od zakończenia wojny, przerażało go. A jednak lgnął do niego jak ćma do ognia, chyba tylko po to, aby się poparzyć. Och, kogo on chciał oszukać? Nie był samotnikiem, a przynajmniej nie tak wielkim, jak chciałby. Potrzebował interakcji z ludźmi, którzy nie byli jego rodziną i ewentualnymi klientami księgarni. Niestety wiedział też, że jego umiejętności towarzyskie zawsze były na bardzo, bardzo niskim poziomie. Dlatego, kiedy wreszcie nadeszło wtorkowe popołudnie i Percy jak zawsze zamknął sklep — jego żołądek zwinął się w jeden wielki supeł. Poprawił torbę na ramieniu i jeszcze raz sprawdził, czy wszystkie zaklęcia zabezpieczające były na swoim miejscu. Były. Westchnął i z ociąganiem ruszył się z miejsca, mentalnie przygotowując na zawstydzającą katastrofę z nim w roli głównej.

* * *

Colin już czekał na niego na miejscu. Kiedy dostrzegł Percy’ego, poderwał się z miejsca, potrącając przy tym stolik, przy którym siedział i pomachał do niego energicznie. Na sam widok chłopaka, gradowe chmury, które unosiły się nad Percy’m przez ostatnie dwa dni, rozpłynęły się. Weasley pomachał w odpowiedzi, mimowolnie się uśmiechając i dołączył do Colina w lodziarni.

Creevey uśmiechał się szeroko cały czas, jaki zajęło Percy’emu ściągnięcie torby i zajęcie miejsca obok. Od razu podsunął mu pod nos menu.  
— Zobacz, jaki mają tutaj niesamowity wybór smaków! Ja sobie wezmę gałkę marchewkowych, dyniowych i melonowych z bitą śmietaną i karmelową polewą. A ty co chcesz?  
Weasley poprawił okulary i przyjrzał się, zdawałoby się ciągnącemu w nieskończoność, menu. Kiedy trafił na lody o smaku kandyzowanego bekonu, uznał, że przeczytał już dosyć.  
— Przypuszczam, że mają zwykłe waniliowe? — zastanowił się na głos.  
Z jakiegoś powodu ta odpowiedź zasmuciła Colina.  
— Bierzesz tylko jedną gałkę? — zapytał zdziwiony i nieco speszony. No tak, w porównaniu do zamówienia blondyna, jego wyglądało bardzo ubogo. Percy zagryzł wargę, kiedy w głowie pojawiła mu się jeszcze jedna myśl. Czyżby chłopak obawiał się, że Percy chce jak najszybciej zjeść swoje lody i odejść?  
— Wezmę jeszcze gałkę kawowych, o ile są oraz polewę czekoladową.  
To zdecydowanie uspokoiło chłopaka.  
— Wiesz co — zaczął, po czym wyciągnął rękę po menu. Percy bez sprzeciwu mu je podał. — może jednak chciałbyś spróbować czegoś nowego? — dokończył, wodząc palcem po menu. — O! Co powiesz na miętowe, o smaku gorzkiej czekolady z chilli albo brandy? Któreś z nich ci pasują? — zapytał, spoglądając na Percy’ego z psotnym uśmiechem.  
Weasley poczuł się zaskoczony, ponieważ każdy z zaproponowanych przez Colina smaków wydał mu się interesujący.  
— Rzeczywiście brzmią apetycznie — przyznał, czym wywołał szeroki uśmiech na twarzy młodszego chłopaka.  
Kiedy podeszła do nich kelnerka, aby zebrać zamówienie, Percy poprosił jeszcze o gałkę lodów o smaku brandy.  
— Więc dlaczego pracujesz w księgarni? — zagadnął Colin.  
To było niewinne pytanie, ale i tak Percy skrzywił się w duchu. Odpowiedź na nie, jeżeli miał być szczery, wymagałaby odsłonięcia zbyt wielu ran, które z trudem starał się zabliźnić. Zdecydowanie nie czuł się na to gotowy. Ponieważ zwlekał z odpowiedzią, Colin dalej dopytywał:  
— Słyszałem, że pracowałeś wcześniej w Ministerstwie, prawda? Dlaczego stamtąd odszedłeś? Chciałeś mieć więcej czasu na czytanie książek i wybrałeś księgarnię?  
Postanowił na chwilę obecną zignorować niewygodne pytania i odpowiedzieć na ostatnie, które właściwie go rozbawiło.  
— Nie mogę czytać w pracy, Colin — zganił lekko chłopaka za jego naiwność. — Ale jest wiele rzeczy, które książki mogą przekazać bez zagłębiania się w ich treść.  
I zaczął opowiadać co kolor okładki, wielkość oraz rodzaj papieru mogą mówić o jej zawartości, autorze czy pochodzeniu. Przerwał, dopiero gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że już całkowicie odbiegł od pytania Colina i opowiada obecnie o starych, czarodziejskich metodach na wytwarzanie papieru.  
Zmieszany i nieco zdziwiony, że Colin nie przerwał jego nudnego monologu, pośpieszył z przeprosinami:  
— Wybacz, zupełnie zboczyłem z tematu, zanudzając cię historią o pergaminie.  
— To nie było nudne, to było niesamowite! — wykrzyknął Colin. Dopiero w tym momencie Percy zdał sobie sprawę, że młodszy chłopak wpatruje się w niego jak w obrazek, najwyraźniej wciąż zachwycony wszystkim, co do tej pory usłyszał. Weasley nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio ktoś z taką uwagą śledził jego słowa i czy kiedykolwiek był to ktoś inny niż jego rodzice i nauczyciele. Poczuł się naprawdę mile połechtany tą atencją.  
— Cieszę się, że też tak uważasz — wyraził na głos swoje zadowolenie, co wywołało jeszcze większy uśmiech na twarzy Colina.  
— A wiesz może coś o papierze fotograficznym? — zapytał z ogromnym podekscytowaniem, pochylając się nad stolikiem, aby jak najbardziej przybliżyć się do starszego kolegi. — Jak go się wytwarza i czym się różni od zwykłego papieru?  
Brązowe oczy Colina wpatrywały się w niego z oczekiwaniem, kiedy Percy poprawił się lekko na krześle i uśmiechnął nieznacznie, ponieważ _wiedział_.

* * *

Colin był świetnym słuchaczem i jak się okazało, zadawał ciekawe i trafne pytania. Odpowiadanie na nie wcale nie było proste, ale to tylko sprawiało, że Percy bawił się jeszcze lepiej, mogąc wykorzystać swój potencjał. Musieli jednak przerwać dyskusję i zająć jedzeniem, bo dostarczone w trakcie ich rozmowy lody zaczęły się już powoli rozpływać. Deser był pyszny, ale Percy bez przerwy powracał do pytań Creevey’a z początku rozmowy. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego wybrał takie, a nie inne zajęcie. Księgarnia była bezpieczna. Bez szczebli kariery, po których mógłby się piąć. Bez sławy i rozgłosu, którym mógłby ponownie ulec. Dotąd nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że przez własne ambicje odwrócił się od swojej rodziny w środku wojny. Potem przez swoją dumę i pychę czekał z powrotem do samego końca, aż było za późno. Fred zginął na jego oczach. Po wojnie postanowił się zmienić. Ambicję, pychę i dumę upchnął tak głęboko w swoim jestestwie, jak tylko był w stanie. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, jak wiele miejsca do tej pory one zajmowały. Wbrew oczekiwaniom, miłość rodziny nie była w stanie zapełnić tej pustki. To wpędziło Percy’ego w jeszcze większe poczucie winy, które topił, spędzając całe dnie na czytaniu książek. Nie chciał tak szybko uświadamiać Colina, jak bardzo żałosne było jego życie. Nie chciał też być nieszczery.  
— Przez wojnę praca w Ministerstwie źle mi się kojarzy — powiedział.  
Colin zamarł z łyżką w połowie drogi do ust.  
Percy, zmieszany, że nagle wyskoczył z czymś takim, zaczął wyjaśniać:  
— Chciałem odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie dotyczące mojej pracy, bo zdałem sobie sprawę, że nadal tego nie zrobiłem.  
Nie pomogło. Weasley opuścił spojrzenie na swoje roztopione lody, zdając sobie sprawę, że przez wspomnienie wojny radosną atmosferę spotkania diabli wzięli. Nie nadawał się do takich rzeczy. Kompletnie!  
— Wojna wiele zmieniła — przyznał cicho Colin. Kiedy Percy uniósł głowę, zauważył, że chłopak uśmiechał się niepewnie. — A z czym ci się kojarzy księgarnia?  
— Z Hogwartem — odpowiedział automatycznie Percy, by zaraz sprecyzować: — znaczy z biblioteką w Hogwarcie.  
Poprawił swoje okulary, mrucząc pod nosem:  
— Chociaż w moim przypadku to jedno i to samo. Większość czasu w Hogwarcie spędziłem w bibliotece.  
Na tę uwagę Colin zachichotał.  
— Każdy robi to, co lubi, prawda?  
Percy nie śmiał zaprzeczać.  
— A ty czym się zajmujesz? — odbił piłeczkę.  
— Fotografuję — odpowiedział entuzjastycznie Colin.  
— A zawodowo?  
— Też! — Chłopak był z tego dumny. — Ale nie mam stałej posady jak ty — wyznał z ociąganiem. — Od czasu do czasu udaje mi się sprzedać moje zdjęcia Prorokowi albo Żonglerowi. Rzadziej trafiają się większe kąski jak ta książka o historii Harpii czy atlas dostępnych gatunków dla sklepu z magicznymi stworzeniami. Ale prawdę powiedziawszy, obie roboty dostałem po znajomości. Pierwszą załatwiła mi Ginny, a w tamtym sklepie z magicznymi stworzeniami pracuje Dennis.  
Chłopak zmarkotniał całkowicie.  
— Każdy jakoś zaczynał. — Percy próbował niezdarnie pocieszyć Colina. — Nie powinieneś się zniechęcać.  
— Oczywiście, że się nie zniechęcam! — zaprzeczył natychmiast Creevey, a wraz z oburzeniem powróciła jego naturalna witalność. — Tylko robię zdjęcia wszystkiemu, co wydaje mi się interesujące, żeby ćwiczyć. Nigdy nie wiadomo komu, jakie zdjęcie się spodoba! No i lubię też magiczne fotografie. Sam widziałeś mój pokój. Suzan mówi, że kiedy do niego wchodzi, to dostaje oczopląsu.  
Colin się roześmiał, po czym w o wiele lepszym humorze wrócił do jedzenia lodów. Percy też postanowił wrócić do swoje pucharku, próbując sobie wmówić, że nie ma prawa być zirytowanym obecnością jakiejś tam Suzan w pokoju Colina.

* * *

Po zjedzeniu lodów postanowili wybrać się na spacer. Percy od czasu do czasu przytaczał ciekawostki, które nasuwały mu się na widok szyldów sklepów, które po drodze mijali. Colin nie miał ich dość i ciągle prosił o więcej lub męczył ogromem pytań. Jednak, co dziwiło samego Percy’ego, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, w towarzystwie młodszego chłopaka czuł się wyjątkowo dobrze i swobodnie. Prawdopodobnie to spowodowało, że w końcu zdobył się na to, aby zapytać o Charlie’ego. Starał się, aby jego pytanie brzmiało luźno i niezobowiązująco:  
— Kiedy w niedzielę fiukaliśmy z Nory, Charlie chyba chciał z tobą jeszcze o czymś porozmawiać. Wiesz, o co mogło mu chodzić? Mam mu coś przekazać?  
— Och, Charlie — sapnął Colin, nagle wybitnie zainteresowany swoimi butami. — On… On już zdążył się ze mną skontaktować — wyrzucił na wydechu.  
Percy drgnął.  
— N-naprawdę? — zapytał, zanim zdążył ukryć swoje niedowierzanie. _To były tylko dwa dni!_  
Colin pokiwał energicznie głową, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na starszego kolegę.  
— Więc już wiesz, o co mu chodziło — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Percy.  
— Ta-ak — potaknął powoli Colin, ale brzmiał przy tym, jakby wydawał na siebie wyrok.  
Weasley nie wiedział, co teraz powinien zrobić. To było oczywiste, że Colin nie chciał się tym z nim podzielić. Z drugiej strony właśnie taka reakcja chłopaka sprawiła, że Percy chciał koniecznie poznać prawdę. Otrząsnął się szybko, postanawiając uszanować decyzję Colina. Zdecydowanie był mu to winien.  
— I chcesz to zachować dla siebie, rozumiem — powiedział łagodnie, aby Creevey dłużej się nie męczył.  
— To nie tak! — natychmiast zaprzeczył Colin. — Bo ja obiecałem, że nikomu nie powiem — jęknął. — Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chce się tym z nikim podzielić, zwłaszcza z rodz… — Colin urwał, uznając, że chyba powiedział za dużo. — Proszę, zapytaj go sam. Możesz też dodać, że sam też chciałbym ci o wszystkim powiedzieć. Może to go przekona — zakończył Colin, rzucając Percy’emu nieśmiały uśmiech.  
— Zapytam — odpowiedział Weasley bez większego optymizmu ani ochoty na spotkanie z bratem. Jeżeli Charlie tak bardzo starał się, aby nikt z rodziny się o tej tajemnicy nie dowiedział, to jaka była szansa, że zdradzi ją właśnie jemu, Percy’emu? W dodatku. jaką rolę odgrywał w tym wszystkim Colin? Z każdym kolejnym strzępem informacji znajomość Creeveya z jego starszym bratem nie podobała mu się coraz bardziej.  
— Dzięki, że nie wiercisz mi dziury w brzuchu. Już wystarczy, że Ginny to robi — powiedział z ulgą blondyn.  
— O Charliego?  
— Nie, chodzi jej… — Colin urwał i zamarł. Spojrzał w panice na Percy’ego. — Znaczy też. Cholera! — jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
Tym razem jednak Percy domyślił się tego, co w tak beznadziejny sposób próbował ukryć Creevey.  
— Męczy cię o mnie.  
Colin smętnie pokiwał głową, dalej chowając zaróżowioną twarz przed światem. Percy chwycił nadgarstki chłopaka i odciągnął je od głowy, żeby napotkać zlęknione spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, puszczając jego ręce.  
— Skoro tak cię o to dręczy, to jej po prostu powiedz.  
Przeżył kopnięcie w kostkę, przeżyje upiorogacka.  
— Nie. Nie zrobię ci tego. To willa nie kobieta. Po drugie to nie tak, że musi o wszystkim wiedzieć — stwierdził buńczucznie.  
— W końcu jesteście przyjaciółmi — podsumował Percy. Z jakiegoś powodu to stwierdzenie zakłopotało Colina.  
— Coś nie tak? — zapytał zachęcająco.  
Colin wygiął usta w udawanym niezadowoleniu.  
— Jestem dla ciebie jak taka książka, co? Rogi, okładki, nic się przed tobą nie ukryje?  
— Powiedzmy — przytaknął, rozbawiony tym porównaniem, Percy. — Ale nie musisz nic mi mówić, jeżeli nie chcesz.  
Colin potaknął i uciekł wzrokiem.  
— Ginny i ja… my po prostu byliśmy na tym samym roku — powiedział cicho, bezowocnie próbując ukryć swój smutek.  
Percy zamrugał. Czy Colin naprawdę nie widział, jak dziewczyna się o niego troszczy? Jednak najwyraźniej tak właśnie było. Wyjątkowo, w tym jednym momencie Weasley postanowił postawić na bezpośredniość.  
— Sama powiedziała mi, że się przyjaźnicie.  
— Serio?  
Percy tylko pokiwał głową. Colin cały spąsowiał ze wstydu, ale jego oczy świeciły się radośnie niczym dwie latarnie.  
— Tylko jej nie mów o mojej wtopie, proszę — zaskomlał żałośnie. — Wtedy to już na pewno nie da mi żyć.  
— Twój sekret jest bezpieczny — powiedział z śmiertelną powagą Percy, przez co zarobił kuksańca w bok.  
— Jesteś niemożliwy! — wykrzyknął Colin, śmiejąc się przy tym.  
— Tylko zwracam przyjemność — odparł wciąż rozbawiony Weasley. Młodszy chłopak w zamian tylko pokazał mu język i pociągnął w dół alejki. Po raz pierwszy od dawna Percy pozwolił sobie po prostu cieszyć się chwilą i również głośno się roześmiał.


End file.
